


open up my eager eyes

by sylviewashere



Series: bemily week [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week, F/F, and by love triangle i mean healthy poly relationship, beca/emily/chloe love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere
Summary: beca/emily/chloe love triangle for bemily week(and by love triangle i mean triad)





	open up my eager eyes

**Author's Note:**

> love triangle? never heard of it.

Emily didn’t know what to do. She was really stuck. It felt like she was caught in quicksand; if she made a move, she was bound to sink. 

It was hard enough having a major crush on one of the Bella captains. 

It was a  _ nightmare _ being head over heels for both of them. But that wasn’t even the worst part of this whole thing. 

The worst part was that they were both in a relationship. 

With each other. 

Beca and Chloe had been co-captains for three years running, and in a steady relationship for two. They were perfect, really. They balanced each other. And of course Emily loved and supported them to the ends of the Earth. 

They just seemed so content and happy in their relationship that she never saw the curveball coming. 

Maybe she should have. 

Maybe she should have thought more about the way that Chloe was ultra protective over her. Chloe was a Mama Bear to all of the Bellas, Emily just thought it was her nature. But maybe she should have noticed the way that Chloe would always wrap an arm around her waist when they would go out, like an anchor afraid to lose her in the waves. All Emily saw was Chloe’s other arm, which was linked seemingly permanently to Beca’s. 

Maybe she should have seen the way that Beca looked at her like she was the world when they were spending late nights together, working on music together. Emily was one of the few people who Beca let hear her work before it was done. Beca was extremely hesitant when anyone asked her what she was working on if she wasn’t happy with it yet, but she always asked Emily to give her advice. Emily must have just been focused on how Beca would smile at her phone when a text from Chloe popped up. 

She loved Beca and Chloe to death. Every second she spent with one or both of them only solidified that. So when Chloe and Beca asked to talk to her one day, she thought nothing of it. She was just happy to be included. 

It only started feeling serious when the couple was sitting next to each other on the couch, facing Emily who was alone in the chair across from them. 

Emily wasn’t prepared for both of them to reveal that they had feelings for her. She honestly didn’t know how to react. Like, how are you supposed to feel when the two people you’re basically in love with say they have feelings for you too? 

It’s kind of a blur. Emily wishes she remembers exactly how the conversation went. All the remembers is that she definitely burst into tears at some point, prompting Chloe to practically jump off of the couch to wrap herself around her. Beca just leaned forward and took Emily’s hands on her own smaller ones - which was a lot for Beca considering she never knew how to react when people were crying. 

They talked for what felt like hours. None of them had exactly had any experience with a situation like this. 

So they made a decision, together. 

They didn’t know how to label anything yet, but Beca and Chloe both agreed that they definitely wanted Emily to be a part of their relationship, to be their girlfriend. Emily felt like sunshine was radiating from her chest, and it must have shown on her face by the way Beca and Chloe looked at her like she hung the stars in the sky. 

How could Emily say no?

So now Emily feels confident when Chloe wraps her arms around both of her girlfriends. She feels massive amounts of joy when Chloe texts both of them while they’re working on a song together. When she walked into the house and saw Beca and Chloe cuddling on the couch, her stomach didn’t drop, but she got butterflies. Emily would join them, and they felt complete. 


End file.
